Many display cases currently use halogen or fluorescent tube lighting to provide lighting to the inside of the case. These light bars are generally bulky, generate a substantial amount of heat which can damage the displayed product, and are less efficient than newer LED lighting products. Additionally, halogen and fluorescent bulbs require more frequent bulb changes which increase the cost of maintaining these fixtures over their lifetime. LED lighting can last up to 10 years without replacement depending on the number of hours the lights are on each day.
Halogen lighting is limited to one light temperature of approximately 2700 k. Fluorescent lighting is typically available in a wider range of color temperatures from 2700 k to 6500 k. However, these color temperatures may still not be suitable to the customer's needs or may not be available for purchase in the market since they are a specialty lamp that may not be available at standard lighting retailer suppliers. LED lighting is available in all shades of white as well as combinations of red, green and blue colors.
Additionally, fluorescent tube lighting is limited in its ability to fill the entire length of an area evenly with light since light tubes are only available in certain lengths such as 12″, 18″, 24″ 36″ and 48″. A 67″ display case would need to incorporate a 24″ and a 36″ tube and its related fixture to light the inside of a case.
Halogen light bulbs must be spaced reasonably apart to allow for heat dissipation which can cause hot spots within the case where the bulbs are positioned.
Relative to LED lighting products, both halogen and fluorescent light bulbs are larger than newer LED products and require larger and stronger light fixtures to house these bulbs.
Generally, store owners complain that halogen lighting is too warm of a shade of white and fluorescent lighting is too flat and does not provide a substantially intense source of light to satisfactorily illuminate their products on display.
LED lighting does not emit UV rays. Both halogen and fluorescent lights emit UV rays which are damaging to many products when exposed for a certain period of time.
LED lighting provides for better illumination of jewelry due to the reflection of the small LED light that is reflected off of each stone and facetted cut of jewelry.
All fluorescent and some halogen lighting is powered by 110v AC power and requires a licensed electrician to install the fixtures to code oftentimes utilizing bulky brackets, heavy gauge wire harnesses and large wire raceways.
Store owners complain that existing halogen and fluorescent lighting fixtures are too bulky blocking the view of products on display on shelves or in display cases. New LED technology has now provided for smaller light tubes as small as ½ inch in diameter, substantially smaller than halogen or fluorescent light fixtures which average two to three inches in diameter. This smaller size permits the fixture to be less obtrusive, lighter and easier to install, allowing for smaller bracketing of the light tube.
LED lights use low voltage power and consume less power than other types of lighting allowing for the use of smaller, less obtrusive wire harnesses and raceways. Additionally, LED lighting does not use a ground wire as halogen and fluorescent use making for an even smaller wire harness.
Some display cases do not have existing lighting and have not been constructed with empty areas where wire harnesses can be routed out of view from the customer. There currently exists the need for new linear display case lighting that is very small in diameter and easy to install, while also providing for the wire harness to be hidden from view when possible.
Currently LED lighting tubes are attached to the inside of cases with a standard “L” type bracket. It is both unsightly and does not allow for the wire harness to be hidden from view. Other types of attachment methods currently being used are hook and loop fasteners to hold the light bar in place which is unsightly and undependable, and post-mounted which obstructs the use of the display case area. Post mounting the light bar also requires substantially more time to install due to having to exactly place the posts inside the case and run wiring inside one of the posts to the light bar.
A more common method of installation is to have the light tube built in to the display case. Additionally, this method does not allow the tube to be adjusted for directing the beam angle of the light. This method does not normally allow for easy removal and replacement of the light if needed. This type of installation may not be possible or practical on existing cases already in place in stores. Removal of the entire display case would be required to retrofit the light tubes into the case using this method.
Because of new LED technology, there also exists the need to place tube lighting under cabinets, on shelves and on soffit walls where the light direction can be adjusted and the wire harnesses obscured from view. LED lighting provides a wide range of color choices and intensities as well as special effects like color mixing, dimming and color fading that is not available using standard halogen or fluorescent lighting.